What's the Word?
by LucyDragneel2009
Summary: "Gramps? How do I feel about Lucy?" Natsu asked. Picture not mine. NaLu one shot. Just a fun little story, over the NaLu pairing.


Chapter 1

 **disclaimer: I hate admitting this but I don't own Fairy tail, I own the plots of my stories though which is enough to keep me contentedly focused on writing.**

He could hear her approach every small step she made, every beat of her heart, he could smell her, getting ever closer, every noise ever made remotely close to him he could hear, he could smell everything too, but why was it that his heart beat increased when she was around? why was it that every time he could smell her he had this warm feeling of relaxation? Why was it that every time he heard her heart beat, he heard her take breaths, he herd her coming closer to him, he felt happy?

This subject always baffled Natsu, was there a simple four letter word, emotion, to describe the way he felt towards Lucy? Natsu wanted more than anything to know, he didn't feel the same way towards her as he did towards any of his other fellow guild members, but it wasn't a bad different, no he knew it was more than that it was a special feeling you only feel this way about one person and only that one person, what was the word though, he knew that there was three words he needed to say to Lucy, the first word was 'I' and the third word was 'you'.

This special word was felt deep in your heart and soul, this was a word that meant everything to some people and nothing to others, this one word meant a lot to Natsu, but he needed to find it, who should he ask to explain this to him? Should he ask Erza? No! Should he ask Cana? No! Should he ask Gray? No! What about Gramps? That seemed like it couldn't go wrong, Gramps would understand the way he felt, wouldn't he?

"Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Yes?" Makarov replied.

"How do I feel about Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"I'm confused about the way I feel," Natsu stated.

"Have you felt like this before?" Makarov asked.

"No," Natsu replied.

"Describe the way it makes you feel," Makarov instructed.

"I feel happy when she's around, I want to be right next to her and I want to keep her safe, I want to tell her how I feel, I need her to know how I feel, I don't know what to say to her, I adore the way she smells, It reassures me when I hear her breath and when I hear her heart beat, I need someone to know how I feel, I need someone to explain," Natsu replied.

"That was really pretty Natsu, your such a nice boy," Makarov cried, "you love her, Natsu, you love her."

"I love her? I love Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"The idiot just worked out that he has a thing for Lucy," Cana announced, drinking from her large barrel of boozeses.

"The heavy drinker needs to improve her vocabulary," a voice said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lucy said walking into the guild hall, everyone murmured around the hall, Cana throwing a cork towards the person who made the sarcastic comment.

"Natsu, came to sudden dramatic realisation," a voice called.

"What realisation?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly a child stood on a table making a love heart with their fingers, another child stood next to them.

"Do you think they're gonna kiss? We might wanna run away," the children said.

"What?!" Lucy shrieked, realising who was in the love heart with her.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu said.

"Y...You...L...Love...m...me?" Lucy stuttered.

"Uhuh," he replied, Lucy fell to the ground and Natsu ran to her, she breathed heavily and her vision went blurry, "Lucy, what's wrong?!" Natsu asked.

"I don't feel too good," came her reply.

"Luce, stay with me," he said, as she began to close her eyes her heart rate slipping.

"Is she alright?" Came worried voices.

"Her hearts not beating very fast," Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Gray said.

"It's slow and her breathing is shallow," Natsu replied.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"She fainted," Natsu replied.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all," he replied.

"She's shocked? We all knew it was coming we where all waiting for you to catch up," Gray said.

"Really?" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Yep," Gray replied, "you gonna do something with her, or just stare?"

Natsu immediately blushed and lifted Lucy from the ground, "you're annoying, you know that?"

"Yeah, slow on the uptake yet again," Gray replied.

Everyone stared at Natsu interest in their eyes, "what?" Natsu asked.

"He's...blushing?" They replied.

"So?" Natsu asked.

Everyone continued to stare, Natsu carried Lucy through to the beds at the back of the guild, "you planning on waking up at any point?"

"Maybe," Lucy replied, "that blush was worth it though."

"I can't believe you pretended to faint, so that you could see everyone's reaction," Natsu said.

"Like I said, it was worth it," Lucy replied, "I should play pranks more often."

"Just not on me," Natsu said.

"Sure, so you love me do you?" Lucy asked.

"I think so," Natsu replied.

"How can you think that you love someone?" Lucy asked.

"I've never felt like this, before," Natsu replied.

Lucy stood from the bed, walking towards Natsu, she stood on her tip toes to reach up to Natsu, "will this help you decide?" Lucy asked, placing a gentle kiss on Natsu's mouth, he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist, she smiled into the kiss as she pulled away.

"I've decided," Natsu replied.

"Really, now?" Lucy asked.

"Uhuh, I love you and I would be very pleased if a certain blonde was my girlfriend," Natsu replied.

"I would be delighted to," Lucy said.

"I'll be your Prince charming the one you're always writing about," Natsu said.

"I don't need a Prince cause I found a Dragon," Lucy replied.

"Well I found a delicate Princess, who is going to make me very happy by accompanying me to a certain apartment tonight," Natsu said.

"I would be happy to accompany you to my apartment, but I suppose it's you who's accompanying me, seen as though it's MY APARTMENT," Lucy said.

"Come on, Luce, you're still gonna kick me out?" Natsu asked.

"So you see our relationship as a way to not get kicked out of my bed?" Lucy asked.

"No, of course not," Natsu replied.

"First fight already?" Gray teased, walking in the door.

"Hmpf," Natsu huffed.

Lucy turned her head and smiled at Natsu, "so...my place?" Lucy asked.

"Yep," Natsu agreed, they both nodded and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the guild hall.

"Next order of business: Gray and Juvia," Mirajane crackled wickedly.

 **A/N: love snow! Whole day off school. Dedicated to my best friends of all time.**


End file.
